Of Stars and Parades
by Tenshi-No-Kouhi
Summary: ReTi drabbles


**A/N:** Yeah, stumbled across this in study hall and did it at 12 am ^^;; Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them -_-;

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Pairing: RenoXTifa

* * *

Green Eyes - Coldplay

Tifa sighed from her position at the bar, dropping her chin into her hand as she studied the red-headed demon in the middle of the room.

She watched him clap Rude on the back as he roared with laughter.

She watched him slosh beer on the table as he told one of his wild stories.

But most of all, she watched as his green eyes sparkled when he called her over for a refill.

Grinning, she grabbed the pitcher on her way towards the table and laughed as Reno fell from his chair. Yes, her green-eyed trouble maker would always grab her attention in any room.

Legend of Zelda Theme – System of a Down

"Reno," Tifa sighed, shaking her head.

"What? A hero needs some type of outfit to be remembered by!" Reno exclaimed.

"But a _green tunic_?"

Seven Nation Army – The White Stripes

Tifa sighed, drawing small circles on the surface of her bar. Reno glanced at her before sighing himself, "Babe, please don't do this."

"But you are always gone, just like-" She broke off, looking away. "But honey, this is my job," he said, crouching into her line of sight, "And I will be back."

"Promise?" she whispered, feeling stupid for the tears gathering in her eyes. "Promise," he grinned, pecking her on the lips, "A seven nation army couldn't hold me from you."

Parade – Chaba

Tifa looked around her in despair, realizing that she was alone. "Am I the last?" she mumbled, beginning to walk down the street in search of _someone_. Her anguish grew with every step she took as she found no one. Hiccupping, she ran all the way back to her bar to find it in the same state as the street: completely empty.

Tears overflowed onto her cheeks as she dashed upstairs, hoping this was a bad trick. No luck; the upstairs was as desolate as the bar area. Falling onto her bed, she sobbed.

"TIFA!"

Her head shot up and she launched herself down the stairs to find Reno in a similar state. "Reno!" she called with delight, jumping into his arms. "Don't scare me like that, babe," he mumbled, lowering her to the floor. "I'm sorry," she hiccupped, taking his hand.

Hitching a grin onto his face, he led her out the door and they walked their incomplete parade together.

Stripper Friends – Tila Tequila

Tifa hit her hand against her forehead, questioning for the millionth time that night why she agreed to this.

"Teef?" "Coming!" she called, taking a shaky breath before slowly opening the door to see Reno seated in a chair, grinning. "There's my girl," he chuckled, raking his eyes up and down her body. She rolled her eyes before strutting to him and climbing into his lap.

"Just know that this is a rare thing and I will not always do this whenever you ask," she warned, locking her fingers behind his head. "I know, babe, thank you," he murmured, running his hands up and down the sides of her barely there dress.

Smirking, she pecked him on the lips before climbing out of his lap to perform her routine.

Bolero – Moulin Rouge

Their relationship was slow to take off with numerous fights and distrust. There was many a night where Tifa fell asleep crying and Reno wandered the alleyways for hours, cursing. Every morning, however, like clockwork, they would find each other, exchange apologies and try again.

True it was slow to take off but once it fell into full swing, it _soared_. There were days where they couldn't be without each other for minutes let alone hours. They hardly fought and every night was spent as intimate as can be.

They'll never forget how it began, but they'll never stop looking to forward to the future.

Love Me Dead – Ludo

Tifa cringed as Reno belted out Karaoke like he was a pro. The sad part was, he wasn't. And the _song_! It was so vulgar and…so like him. "How did I end up with you?" she moaned, letting her head fall onto his shoulder when he came back. Grinning, he shrugged before plopping down next to her on the seat.

She sighed, not moving at all. "Am I that awful?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Yes," she groaned, "I love you." "I love you, too," he chuckled, squeezing her closer. "Yeah, you'll love me dead." She mumbled.

Sadeness – Enigma

"I will not go to that church again!" he raged, nearly knocking a lamp over when he backed away from her. "Not even to pay respect to the poor flower seller you harassed?" she growled, her hands fisting on her hips. "No! I can pay respects here!" he exclaimed, putting a bed in between the two of them.

"Reno," she sighed, "What do you have against that church?" "Nothing, I just don't like churches and I stay away from them when I can," Reno replied, dropping onto the bed. "Alright, but will you at least wait outside for me?" she compromised, "I…I need to see it. I need to be given forgiveness."

Le Disko – Shiny Toy Guns

Her body twisted and turned like a belly dancer to the music, her hands lifted high above her head. "She should be illegal," Reno grumbled, watching Tifa as though hypnotized. He could not move one muscle. It was as though she had placed a spell on him. And from what he heard around him, she was doing the same to the other men. "Dammit," he growled, leaping from his barstool to drag her to a back room.

Stars – Switchfoot

"I found Orion!"

Reno looked at Tifa, amazed at how happy she was. "Where?" he asked, returning his eyes back to the starry sky. "Right there, see the three stars that make his belt?" she asked, pointing at the constellation. "Ah, now I do," he nodded, before smirking and lazily raising his own arm, "And I found Sirius."

"Hey, I helped!" she cried, indignant. "Finders keepers," he grinned, poking her side. "That doesn't pertain to this!" she exclaimed, rolling onto her side to glare at him. But when he kissed her, she smiled lazily. "Yes it does," he murmured, smirking against her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah ^^ Review please?


End file.
